


Untouched

by foreverdawning (princesscyan)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Contemplates suicide, Edward Never Came Back, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscyan/pseuds/foreverdawning
Summary: Bella has moved on with her life, supposedly.





	Untouched

Bella looked out the window of her apartment that was too grandiose and too empty for her tastes. Edward had left her all those years ago, alone in the woods. In her weaker moments, she considered that she really did imagine him and his strange family. But her memory of him was still just as sharp. His piercing eyes and marble skin were forever etched in her brain.  
She eventually did move on. Remembering Edward was no longer painful, only clinical. She looked at her own face in the mirror, aged only slightly from her high school days, but that would change in a few years. Edward would look exactly the same like a statue. Does he ever think of her?

  
Bella closed her eyes and focused on the now. There was no use thinking about a ghost. Jacob had helped her heal, and she'd be forever grateful for that. If only he would answer her calls. She could really use a friend who knew, really knew, what she'd been through. But she ruined that relationship too.

  
Donning her coat, Bella walked outside to the coast. The only good thing that came from that overpriced apartment was its proximity to the beach. It was still too cold for swimming, but Bella enjoyed walking on the rocks and overlooking the beach. The salty air and sound of waves calmed her. Despite her happiness in life, she still felt unbalanced. She was content with life but couldn't help the intrusive voice telling her to jump. If she did jump, Jacob wouldn't be there to save her like last time. Maybe that's what she wanted.

  
She turned around and walked home, ignoring the small shine in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic. It was inspired by a [moodboard](https://foreverdawning.waterfall.social/post/215066) I created and just had to get this out.


End file.
